


Sweet Dreams

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: AU. Usagi is hearing voices in her sleep.
Relationships: Prince Dimande/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. First Dream

”Who are you?!” 

There was no response. She wasn’t sure if there really was someone there or if she was just imagining it.  
Maybe I’m going crazy, Usagi thought to herself.  
She had been heartbroken since Mamoru broke up with her, and now she was hearing voices in her sleep.  
As Usagi stood there she could feel someone breathe against her ear causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.  
She was frozen, unable to move. Like a rabbit caught in a trap.  
She heard a deep, rich laugh that caused her to gasp but when she looked around there was only darkness around her. 

”Show yourself!” 

When nothing happened Usagi took a deep breath to try and calm down. It’s just a dream, she told herself.  
But it didn’t stop her from being afraid. She wished that her friends were here and could tell her what to do. 

”Why are you hiding in the shadows? Like a c-c-coward?” Usagi stammered unable to hide the fear in her voice.  
That’s when she could feel someone’s presence behind her as that someone touched her hair before leaning forward and whispering into her ear:

”Sweet dreams, Neo Queen Serenity. Until we meet again.”


	2. One Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dream.

”Why so sad, my queen?”

”I’m not sad.”

”Liar….”

”How did you know…?”

”He’s not worth your tears.”

”It’s not…you’re wrong. It’s not him, it’s me. I’m unlovable.”

”What?”

”That must be it. I don’t know what else I could have done that would make him break up with me.  
It must be because I’m klutzy and a crybaby and I talk too much…  
Why wasn’t I enough? Why did he stop loving me? Tell me, so I can fix it. Please!! I’ll do anything, whatever it takes.  
Just tell me!!” Usagi said as she started sobbing, unable to stop herself. 

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She could feel him again, it sounded like a he, as he leaned in close and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. 

”Shhh…don’t cry anymore, my queen. You are magnificent, the most enchanting creature I have ever encountered.  
I was captivated by you from the first moment I saw you. Those eyes, and that body of yours…”

Usagi found herself blushing at his words. No one had ever called her magnificent before. Not even Mamoru. 

”Even so..that does not explain why Mamoru stopped loving me…”

”He’s a fool, to not appreciate what is right in front of him. If you were mine I would never let you go.  
I would show you what it is like to be loved by a man and not a boy, like your Mamoru.” He spitted out the last word like it was a curse. 

”What do you mean?” Despite herself and the current situation she was in, Usagi was curious and a little confused.

The voice chuckled in response. 

”You are still so innocent, aren’t you?”

”What?” 

”Desire. Do you know what that is? Have you ever felt it?

”Huh?”

”To be filled with a tension so unbearable you’d do anything to relieve it.  
To experience real pleasure, the kind that steals your breath and makes your knees go weak.” He slowly trailed his hands down her sides as he spoke.  
It was a featherlike touch, barely there, making Usagi shiver. She didn’t know how to respond, she was at a loss of words. 

”Will you allow me to kiss you, Queen Serenity?”

”My name is Usagi. I may become Queen Serenity in the future, but I’m not her yet.”

”Usagi” He caressed her name like it was something special, something to be treasured. It made her blush.

"Well?” He asked as he touched her legs just above her knees. It was distracting and made it difficult for Usagi to focus.

”Huh?” Even though she couldn’t see it she could feel that he was smiling.

”Will you let me kiss you, Usagi?" There he went caressing her name again.

”Uh…” She wasn’t sure it was such a good idea. She didn’t know who this man was or what he wanted with her. 

To let him that close would probably be a huge mistake. At the same time she was curious, wondering what he had meant earlier.  
And she and Mamoru were no longer together, so this couldn’t hurt him. Especially since he didn’t love her anymore.  
She bit her lip in indecision. 

”If I let you, do you promise not to do something else? That you won’t hurt me? ”

”I promise.”

Usagi took a deep breath before answering:

”Ok. One kiss, no more.”

She could feel him smile in triumph, making her question whether she had made the right decision or not.  
He swept in before she could change her mind. 

He licked her lips slowly before nibbling on her lower lip causing Usagi to gasp.  
He took advantage of this and pushed his tongue into her mouth, moving it around so he could taste her properly.  
It caused an unfamiliar feeling to form in her stomach and made heat rush to her face. 

She found herself returning his kiss, moving her own tongue inside his mouth, slowly and tentatively at first, and then more boldly.  
The sounds of approval he made spurred her on. She had never caused anyone to make these kind of sounds before.  
She moaned in pleasure when he deepened the kiss. She hadn’t known a kiss could feel this good.  
They continued to kiss until the need to breathe became too great, and he released her reluctantly.  
At which point they were both panting and short of breath. 

Usagi felt lightheaded and had a hard time forming her thoughts, the silence stretched on until she couldn’t take it anymore.

”Can you tell me who you are?” She tried to form the question more gently this time in the hopes that he would finally give her an answer. 

”I'm Prince Dimande and I'm honored to have made your acquaintance, Usagi.” he said as he leaned forward and kissed her hand. 

Usagi was still blushing when she woke up a few seconds later, staring up at the ceiling in her room.  
Luckily for her, Luna was still asleep and hadn’t heard anything, which was a good thing, or she never would have heard the end of it.


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, he is not using mind control here, Usagi is just affected by his close presence.

☆☆☆

She had tried to ask him some more questions, but he had just evaded them as usual. It frustrated her, and made her more careless with her words.  
She was aware that she shouldn’t have provoked him, but she knew that he was hiding something from her, and she wanted to know what it was.  
If she had just stayed quiet, then this probably could have been avoided.

Instead, she felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Transfixed, and unable to move. It felt like her body wasn’t her own anymore.  
She couldn’t do anything except just stare at him, his powerful frame gave her the impression that he was used to others obeying him; he wasn’t someone people said no to.  
The easy atmosphere from earlier was now gone, there was an unexplainable tension in the air, that both frightened and excited her.  
Part of her wanted to run; to escape, to get as far away from him as she could. 

There was something about him…she couldn’t really explain it, it was just a feeling she got when he was around her.  
Almost like a lion stalking his prey. It made the hair on her back stand up, and she struggled to hold herself together, to not let him see the effect he was having on her.  
Another part of her felt drawn to him, and this was the part of her that scared her the most.  
How could she be drawn to a man that she didn’t know anything about, who lurked in the darkness? 

Then he smiled at her, which caught her off guard. It was a playful smile, one she had never seen on his face before.  
Her mouth opened in surprise as she gaped at him. If she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes she wouldn’t have believed it.  
He didn’t seem like the playful type to engage in mindless activities just for fun, such as playing or telling jokes.  
In fact, before this, she hadn’t even known that he was capable of such a thing.  
As she stared at him, he leaned in closer, letting her feel his hot breath against her skin.  
It made her shiver, and suddenly she wasn’t sure this had been such a good idea. 

Usagi felt like she was in over her head. There was nowhere to escape, he had her trapped.  
She found herself unable to meet his eyes, instead she looked down.  
He reached forward and lifted her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze.  
As she stared into his hazel eyes, he slowly leaned forward to let his intentions be known, before claiming her mouth. 

It made her gasp, she hadn’t expected him to kiss her again. She had thought about their last kiss more times than she cared to admit.  
It had stoked a curiosity in her, one that hadn’t been there before. His kisses were different from Mamoru’s. Those had been warm and sweet.  
This was something else; it caused heat to form low in her body and made her tremble.  
She found herself returning his kiss without thinking, allowing him more access to her mouth, which he greedily accepted.  
She moaned as his tongue moved against hers and grabbed hold of his hair to have something to hold on to, which he didn’t seem to mind.  
His kisses were wild and exciting, and she didn’t want to stop kissing him. She nearly protested out loud when he let go of her, but then he bent his head.

”So beautiful.” he murmured as he trailed his lips down her neck causing her to lean her head back, to give him more access.  
He licked and swirled his tongue against her skin, almost as if to stake his claim. 

”Say you’re mine.”

”Huh?” It took a while for his words to reach her brain. Usagi had been so far gone and lost in the pleasure he was creating that she hadn’t been able to focus on what he was saying. 

”You’re mine.”

”What?”

”You belong to me. Admit it.”

”I…I’m not your possession! I’m my own person.” 

”Such fire.” He purred against her neck. He didn’t sound angry, just amused. ”Shall I prove you wrong?”

”Eh…” She swallowed, not sure how to respond. 

She didn’t know what he meant and she wasn’t sure if she could handle it.  
She felt lightheaded from all the kisses, and the sound of his voice made heat curl in her stomach.  
Truth to be told, she didn’t know how much more of this she could take.  
She felt like she was about to explode, there was so much tension in her body, that she didn’t know how to get rid of. 

What was it that he had called it before? Desire. Yes, that was the word that he had used. This must be what he had meant.  
Usagi wasn’t sure if she liked it. She felt powerless, like he was the one in control all the time.  
He decided what was going to happen, on his terms, she was certain that if she displeased him he would withhold her his attentions.

She never got the chance to respond to his question, because that’s when she woke up.  
It made her feel both relieved and disappointed at the same time.  
Relieved that she didn’t have to give him an answer, especially since she wasn’t sure herself what her answer would be.  
Disappointed because her body still ached. And no matter how much she turned or tossed in her bed she was unable to get any rest.  
The ache just wouldn’t go away. Which was why when she got up later that morning she was in a really bad mood. 

”What’s the matter?” Luna asked when she noticed the look on Usagi’s face. 

”Nothing.” She replied, while seething. She knew she must look furious, but she couldn’t help it.  
She could tell this was going to be an awful day.  
She decided that the next time she saw him she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine, to see how he liked it.  
With that thought, she hurried to the kitchen, grabbed herself a sandwich, and said goodbye to her parents before leaving for school.


	4. Roles Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she entered her dream and waited for him to appear, she was no longer afraid because she knew that he wouldn’t be able to scare her or intimidate her this time.

☆☆☆

This time she was prepared. She wasn’t going to let him knock her off balance, like he had done in their earlier meetings.  
For the first time in a long time, Usagi felt confident and in control.  
She would show him that she was not someone he could control like a mindless puppet, she was human with her own feelings and wants. 

As she entered her dream and waited for him to appear, she was no longer afraid because she knew that he wouldn’t be able to scare her or intimidate her this time.  
She didn’t let the silence or the darkness around her get to her, instead she stayed calm and waited.  
She knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist and would turn up eventually, if nothing else to play with her like he seemed to enjoy doing.  
She wasn’t sure what his endgame was or why he was doing any of this but tonight she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine, to see how he liked it. 

She could tell immediately when he arrived; the atmosphere changed and she could sense his powerful aura as he drew closer, making her heart beat faster in her chest.  
Even though she couldn’t feel it yet she knew that he was standing behind her. A few seconds later it was confirmed as he leaned in closer, whispering into her ear:

”Back so soon?”

Usagi couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through her body at his words but forced herself to stand still, refusing to let him have any more power over her.  
If he was disappointed by her lack of reaction he didn’t show it. 

”Did you have a nice rest after our last meeting?” 

She could almost feel the dark amusement and smugness in his voice as he spoke. She clenched her fists in response and fumed silently inside.  
Even though she wanted to say something back, she was smart enough this time to realize that she shouldn’t.  
As annoying and smug as he was at the moment, she didn’t want to make him mad.  
He didn’t seem to find her silence discouraging as he continued to circle around her, doing his best to unnerve her with his presence. 

Usagi took a deep breath to gather courage for what she was about to do. She wasn’t normally the one to start things, but tonight she needed to do so to prove a point.  
When she felt that she was ready she turned towards him and leaned in and kissed him.  
She could tell that he raised an eyebrow in confusion at first but relaxed the longer the kiss went on.  
The sounds he made as they kissed went straight to her lower body, causing her to feel that tension again. 

It was harder than she had imagined it would be. But she forced herself to ignore her own body’s reactions, she couldn’t allow herself to become distracted, not tonight.  
She continued to kiss him for a while and then slowly slid her arms down his chest, feeling the contours of his broad chest through his shirt.  
He growled as she did so, she knew the sound had been released from him without his own permission, since he was not one to show weakness in any situation. 

The fact that she could have that kind of effect on him made her feel powerful.  
As she continued to touch him she could feel an unfamiliar pressure against her stomach, one that she didn’t recognize.  
She didn’t stop to wonder what it was, but studied his reactions and waited until the right moment before focusing with everything she had on one thing; that she wanted to wake up right now. She barely managed to hold back her giggle as she could feel herself leaving the dream.

Prince Demande had to admit that he was surprised, she had looked so innocent, he hadn’t known that she had it in her, the little minx.

As he reached out to touch her, to bring her closer, he found himself touching only air…


	5. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature content so if you are not comfortable reading that sort of thing, you can skip this chapter.

☆☆☆

At first she had felt very happy about what she had done, glad that she had shown him that she wasn’t someone that he could just walk all over,  
but as time went on she started to become more apprehensive. She hadn’t thought about what would happen after and what his reaction would be.  
What if he was really mad at her? What if he wasn’t going to let this one go, and decided he wanted payback? 

She didn't know what he normally did to people who upset him or made him angry, but she imagined it wasn’t pretty. He didn’t seem like the forgiving type.  
She didn’t know if it would make any difference, but it couldn’t hurt to try and smooth things over the next time she saw him.  
It wasn’t that she regretted what she’d done, she didn’t, but she was starting to realize that she had no idea what the consequences would be.

Well, it was her own fault that she had ended up in this situation so she would fix it herself. It didn’t make her less uneasy but at least she had a plan now.  
Her and Mamoru had drifted further apart, which hurt, and she would have been devastated if it wasn’t for this situation with Prince Demande,  
which kept her occupied and took up all her time at the moment. That evening, just as so many before this one, she was tense, and it took a while before she finally managed to fall asleep.  
That night she had another dream.

Usagi stood in the darkness, waiting. Her eyes kept moving from side to side, hoping to catch movements in the shadows, so she wouldn’t be completely startled by his arrival.  
It was so silent that the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own breaths.  
In a way it was a relief that she was finally having another dream because that meant she didn’t have to go around being anxious and wondering what was going to happen anymore.  
But she couldn’t help being a little scared now that she was here again, especially since she had no idea what he was going to do. 

Time went by slowly, the longer she was there by herself, the more worried she became. Which was probably what he wanted.  
She wanted to call him out on his behavior like she had in her first dream, but she was afraid that her voice would betray her fear, and she didn’t want to show any weakness in front of him that he could explore so she stayed silent. All kinds of horrible scenarios were playing out in her head, it had begun to dawn on her that she had no idea what he was capable of.  
She wanted to leave, but no matter how much she tried she couldn’t make it work this time. Probably because she was too scared. 

Then her hair stood up on the back of her neck and she knew that he was there. She felt frozen, like she couldn’t move.  
She knew that she needed to do something, but she couldn’t. Even though she couldn't see him she knew that he was there, somewhere in the dark, watching her.  
She didn’t know what game he was playing now, but she didn’t like it.  
She moistened her dry lips, trying to think of something to say that would break the ice between them and make the situation less tense.

”You’re not just going to stand there are you? I know you’re there, so you might as well show yourself, ok?”

He didn’t respond with words, but after a while she saw how the shadows gave way and his figure slowly emerged from the darkness.  
He was a sight to behold. His white hair shone in the dark, there was something eternal and almost magical about it, except that he was the opposite of a fairytale.  
His walk was very gracious, and his coat trailed behind him in a sensual way as he walked, giving him an air of mystery.  
Usagi’s breath caught in her throat as she watched him approach, and all the words she had been meaning to say just disappeared.

She felt very tiny next to his powerful frame.  
His eyes devoured her entire form, starting with her legs and then moving his gaze upwards, following the contours of her body until they rested on her face.  
It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, like she was under a microscope, not sure whether she met his expectations or not.  
He made no move to break the silence between them, and seemed comfortable with it, unlike her.  
She opened her mouth as if to speak and then closed it again, not sure where to start. 

He smiled in response, presumably out of amusement. It was just a slight curve of the lips, barely noticeable, unless you were looking very closely.  
She was trying to gauge his mood, but it was hard to tell what he was thinking.  
He hadn’t done anything yet that suggested he was angry, but he could be saving that for later, when she was unprepared.  
He probably liked to keep her guessing, uncertain about what his next move would be. 

She had been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn’t been paying attention to his movements.  
While she had been thinking, he had slowly moved closer, making sure to do it very quietly as to not disturb her or draw attention to himself.  
And all of a sudden there was barely any space between them anymore.  
It made her heart beat faster in her chest, she wasn’t sure if it was out of fear or excitement, or maybe a little of both. 

If her and Mamoru had still been together she wouldn’t have spared him a second glance, perhaps not even a first, because then Mamoru would have been all she could think about.  
But during the time she and Prince Demande had spent here, in her dreams, he had slowly managed to get under her skin.  
She wasn’t sure when it had happened or how, but she was noticing things about him that she never would have if things were different. 

She’d never given it much thought before but it occurred to her now that he must have seen a lot more of the world than she had; done things she hadn't and had his fair share of girls and women, she imagined many of them had probably been drawn to him and that powerful personality of his.  
And still for some reason he chose to pursue her, the question was why, why her of all people?

”Why? Why me?” She clarified when she noticed his look of confusion.

”I told you before. From the first moment I saw you I was captivated by your beauty.”

”Yes, but there must have been other women who would have been a better choice.”

”Perhaps. But you were the one who caught my attention, the only one I wanted.”

”Yes, but from the impression I’ve gotten so far we are not close in the future, so you don't really know anything about me.”

”I know you better than you think.” He said as he drew closer, reaching out a hand to brush her hair away from her forehead, it was an intimate gesture, one she hadn’t expected from him.  
The doubt she was feeling must have shown on her face because he continued:

”There is a light about you. You make those around you feel welcome and at ease in your presence.  
You have a laugh that is contagious and you are very protective of the people you care about. How am I doing so far?”

”Not so bad.” She admitted, surprised. She had thought it had all been about her looks for him, but it seemed he was more perceptive than she had thought.  
It made her re-evaluate their earlier interactions, was it possible that he actually cared about her wellbeing?  
At the time she had thought that it was a ploy to get her to trust him, by making Mamoru seem like a bad guy.  
Was it possible that she had been mistaken or was she reading too much into it?  
She wasn’t sure what to make of it, and decided that it couldn’t hurt to be extra cautious. She would ponder on it later when she was alone. 

As she looked at him she noticed that he was staring at her. The smoldering look he gave her caused shockwaves to go through her body.  
She hadn’t expected to be so effected by his presence. She found herself staring back, unable to break the connection between them. Then he pulled her into a kiss.  
She kissed him back immediately, letting him intwine his tongue with hers. He tasted like something dark and forbidden.  
Something that she shouldn’t want, but found herself wanting anyway. They continued to kiss for a while, neither of them willing to pull back unless it was absolutely necessary.  
When they finally parted she tried to get her breathing under control, that’s when he moved and positioned himself behind her. 

As he stood behind her, she could feel his muscular chest against her back. His touch was exciting and maddening, because she never knew what to expect.  
At first he was kissing her neck and in the next he was tracing her earlobe with his mouth, causing heat to form in her stomach.  
It wasn’t long before her breaths grew heavier, and she wanted to pull him closer but at the same time she didn’t. 

”Delicious.” he purred against her neck, arousing her further.

That smooth voice of his was so alluring, it made her shiver. She could feel her resistance fading under his assault on her senses.  
His touches grew more insistent until she surrendered. When she did, he helped her take off her clothes. 

She would have been embarrassed by her nakedness if it wasn’t for the fact that he continued to touch her and let his hands slide over her body, giving special attention to her breasts by rubbing them softly before moving his hands lower, tracing her hips and then her stomach where tension had begun to linger.  
He had ignited a flame in her that she had never experienced before. She didn’t think there was anything more he could do that would increase the heat in her body, but he proved her wrong by moving his hands even lower…to a place where she had never been touched before. 

He traced circles against it, first very softly so she could barely feel it, and then he increased the pressure.  
The pleasure she was experiencing was so intense she didn’t know what to do.  
Then he carefully pushed a finger inside her, making sure to take it slow, to not stretch her too much at first. 

It was not unpleasant but a little strange at first.  
When she had gotten used to the feeling, he slowly removed his finger, making her body feel oddly empty, before pushing two fingers inside of her.  
When they were both burrowed deeply inside of her, he curled his fingers.  
Usagi bucked her hips against his in response, causing him to growl. She could feel a familiar pressure against her body again, that she had felt once before.  
It made her curious about what it was, but she didn’t want to seem unknowing or childish so she stayed quiet, hoping that he would explain it to her later. 

He slided back up and focused on one of her breasts this time, giving it the attention it craved.  
She wasn’t sure what kind of noises she was making at this point, because all she could focus on was the pleasure he was creating.  
The flame did not disappear, instead it grew in strength. She didn’t know what was going to happen, the only thing she knew was that she needed more.  
She clung to him, and moved her hands over his back to show him that she wanted more. 

”Greedy little thing, aren't you?”

When she only glared at him in response he smirked.

”Patience, my dear. We’ve only just begun.” He said as he turned to her other breast, lavishing it with his attention by taking her nipple into his mouth and circling his tongue around it, making her gasp.

”You didn’t think I was going to let you go so soon, did you? No, I’m not allowing you to leave this bed until we’ve both had our fill.” 

”Oh.” was all she managed to say. His words had made it hard for her to think and form coherent words.  
She could tell that he was laughing at her by the way his lips curled slightly at the corners.  
If she hadn’t been filled with so much desire she would have been furious, as it was she didn’t have the energy to pay it any attention so she let it be. 

He sat up and removed his coat, allowing it to slide to the floor. There was a tension in his shoulders and she knew that despite his earlier words he was also becoming impatient.  
He started to undo the top buttons on his shirt, and Usagi who wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait, reached up and unbuttoned the rest, allowing her to get her first look at his naked skin. He was beautiful, not that she had been expecting anything else. She reached out a hand and touched his chest, letting her fingers slide over his skin.  
He froze at her touch, as if he hadn’t expected her to be willing to touch him. He seemed to be memorizing every moment of it, hardly breathing as she continued to touch him. 

Then he pulled off his pants and his underwear, letting her see what she had been so curious about before. It made her swallow nervously.  
This was all so new to her and she didn’t know what she was supposed to do.  
As if sensing her nervousness, he reached forward and touched her hair before saying:

”We’ll take it slow. It may hurt a little at first, but it will get better.”

She nodded in response, relaxing at his words. She was glad that he had decided to be considerate for once.  
She knew it was not in his nature; he always took what he wanted and expected others to obey him.  
But it seemed she was an exception, for now anyway, she didn’t fool herself into thinking she had any real power over him,  
he wouldn’t be considerate towards her unless it benefited him in some way. 

He positioned himself at her entrance, making sure to only slide in a little bit, to give her time to adjust, before sliding in deeper.  
Then he met a resistance, when he breached it she let out a sharp breath of pain, digging her nails into his skin.  
She had known that it would hurt, but she hadn’t been expecting it to be so bad.

She met his eyes and answered his unspoken question:

”I’m ok. Just give me a minute.”

When she felt that she was ready she nodded at him and he started moving again.  
This time the pain had lessened, allowing her to focus on the sensations he was creating inside of her.  
It was an indescribable feeling, she hadn’t known one could feel so complete by such an action.  
But that’s what it felt like, like he was filling a space that she hadn’t known needed to be filled.

He slid out her body and then pushed right back in, going deeper than he had before.  
She moved her hips against his, trying to ease the ache inside of her.  
The pressure kept building until she was sure she was going to burst soon. Just a little more, that was all she needed. 

And then he stopped…  
She made an impatient noise in the back of her throat and when nothing happened she turned to look at him.  
The look he gave her told her what he wanted without him having to speak.  
She knew what it was like to feel this unbearable tension and not being able to do anything about it.  
With a sigh she gave in, against her better judgment.

”Please.”

She could feel his victory as he started moving inside her again, this time without stopping. 

The pleasure never seemed to end. It was like waves that reached her one at a time, always followed by another one.  
She barely had time to catch her breath before she became overwhelmed again, saying his name over and over again, almost like a prayer.  
He seemed to enjoy hearing it because every time she said it he pushed himself deeper inside of her, as if he never wanted to let her go.  
He seemed to understand what she needed without her having to tell him, which was a relief because she couldn’t have formed any words now even if she had wanted to.  
He reached down and touched her where she needed him the most, which gave her what she needed to reach her peak again.  
She came with a scream and was soon followed by him as he also went over the edge, emptying himself inside of her. 

Afterwards, they both layed there on the bed that had appeared out of nowhere, trying to catch their breaths.  
Part of her couldn’t believe she’d done any of that. Another part of her felt reckless, excited and satisfied.  
No matter how much she tried she couldn’t make herself regret her decision, not the act itself anyway.  
She still wasn’t entirely sure about him, despite what had just happened between them. 

As she turned to look at him she noticed that he had a very satisfied look on his face.  
He looked breathtaking, and she couldn’t stop herself from admiring him, letting her eyes move over his form.  
His eyes gleamed in the dark as he moved closer and pulled her against him.

”Are you ready for round two?” 

She answered in the affirmative and allowed him to sweep her away again, to a place where only the two of them existed, where she could only think about the way he made her feel.  
Where the only thing she could focus on was his hands, his touch, his lips, and his body.


End file.
